EMC
by Lilith0376
Summary: Working in France JD meets a woman with smarts to match his own and something else he and she are missing.
1. Chapter 1

E=MC . . . ?

Part 1

The beautiful city of Paris is not where JD expected to find himself but he is not complaining. Prof. Sharp had told him days earlier he would be meeting a French scientist who would be of great help with the upgrades he wants to implement. Today he is meeting with the scientist at the Institut National de Physique Nucléaire et de Physique des Particules or IN2P3.

At 20, JD, has grown into a handsome and gifted young man just a year shy of earning his PhD in Physics, in fact at a young age he was labeled a child prodigy with an IQ of 200 and a highly regarded member of Mensa. Once he enters the doors a man walks up to him and greats him warmly. "Bonjour JD, how are you doing?" "Bonjour Doctor Poésy, I am doing well. How are you doing?" JD says. "Très bien." Doctor Poésy replies.

"Come this way I would like you to meet Doctor Bonaly, she is the person Sharp wants you to work with." The two men walk past several rooms through a corridor that doesn't seem to end; finally they reach the very end Doctor Poésy opens a door at the very end of the corridor, a woman's back is the first thing JD sees.

"Docteur Bonaly." Says Poésy. The woman turns around and smiles brightly at the men. "Bonjour Mademoiselle, I would like you meet Doctor JD Bennett." She holds her hand out for JD to shake. JD shakes her hand and turns to Poésy. "I am not a Doctor yet." He says. "Comment allez-vous, monsieur Bennett?" She says. "I am fine." JD responds. She smiles yet again and this time the smile is for him and him alone.

"I will leave you two to your work." Doctor Poésy says and leaves. Doctor Bonaly looks very young JD guests she's not much older than he is. "So, when are you earning your doctorate?" She asks him. "Next year." He says. "I just earned mine." She says. "My parents were very surprised and happy their 21 year-old fille became a doctor at such a young age." "I'll be the same age by the time I become a doctor." He says.

The two lightly laugh. "What are you a doctor of?" He asks. "I'm a mathematician." She says. JD smiles at her but says nothing. "Would you like to get started?" She asks him. "Oui" JD responds. "Vous parlez bien français" She tells him. "I'm trying my best." He replies. "I can teach you if would like my help in that department." Mademoiselle offers. "Merci, but I still don't know your name." "Je suis Danielle." She says.

"Nice to meet you, Danielle." JD says. "Shall we get started?" She asks him again. He nods, she motions for him to sit next to her to begin the work. The two start brainstorming ideas for the upgrades JD wants. "What kind of project are you working on?" She asks him. "I cannot fully discuss what the project is." He says.

"Does it have to do with the Bionic Six?" She asks. JD smiles at her, but says nothing. "It is." She says and smiles. After a few hours of work on the precise mathematical equation they aren't quite close to what he has in mind, and it's getting late. "I think we should call it a nigh." JD says as he stretches his aching muscles.

"Oui" She replies. "I think dinner with a glass of French wine is call for." She further adds. "Très bien." He says. They leave the institute shortly thereafter and head strait to Danielle's favorite restaurant. While she speaks JD nods or smiles letting her lead the discussion; Danielle is a beautiful woman - tall, well built, curly, shoulder length black hair, honey colored brown eyes, full lips, dark skin and a lovely smile.

He doesn't notice when she stops talking so enthrall he is with her beauty. "JD, JD are you listening to me?" She says. "Sorry." He says. "It's getting late." She says. "I will walk you to your flat." He offers. The two walk a little ways to her house. "Your flat is not far from mine." He says. "Wonderful." She says and smiles. "Tomorrow morning we can travel together to the IN2P3." "It will be my pleasure." JD says.

The following day JD meets Danielle at the local café from there they walk to the IN2P3.

They continue their research but it soon turns into a personal conversation. "How do you like living in Paris?" "It is a big change for me." He says. "It is a very interesting departure from living in America." "Such as?" She asks. "Well, I used to live in a suburb outside the big city and now I'm living in a big city; also this is the first time I'm living in a flat and not in a house."

She smiles warmly at him. "I grew up in the region of Champagne where my father's family runs a winery; my mother is a dentist. As a child I would help in the winery mainly eating the grapes." She says and giggles. "My father's a Caucasian French-man, Jean-Luc is his name and my mother's Abeba she's from Nigeria." Danielle says proudly. "Do you have any siblings" He asks her. "Non. I'm an only child. How about you? Do you have any siblings?" She asks.

"Yes. I'm the eldest of 4 - two younger brothers and one sister." He says. "I'm adopted, both my parents are Caucasian my father's name is Jack and my mother's Helen. Two of my siblings, Eric and Meg are their biological children; my younger brother Bunji is adopted too, he is Japanese." Danielle is surprised. "You have a very interesting life story." She says.

"Not as interesting as yours." He counters. The two burst out laughing then - it takes a while before they stop; they are silent for a long time the only sound is that of the instruments in the lab. The attraction between them is strong both can feel it, they are so close in fact only inches away, but they are hesitant and soon move away from each other and get back to work.

"Where . . .where did we stop?" Danielle asks. "At . . . well . . . at here." JD says pointing to the blank screen. She nods and touches the screen to make it come alive again. "Much better." She says. They sit down and continue working without saying a word the only time they speak to each other is to ask a question related to their research. Once the day is over the two walk silently out to the street and go their separate ways.

Once home JD dumps his briefcase in a nearby table sits on a couch and places his face on his hands. "What was I thinking?" He says to himself. "I'm here to work not . . . not . . . what's the point what am I going to do now?" He cannot believe it the one area of his life he has not been successful in is staring him right in the face in the form of a beautiful scientist by the name of Danielle.

On her own flat Danielle too is in turmoil; she is a woman of science with little interest in the opposite sex and now the gods of love have place a handsome and smart man in her path what is she to do? Her brain is telling her to view him as nothing more than a science partner but her heart is telling her to give love a chance.

She decides to do what she always did and calls her mother for advise. Her mother was always there for her and always gave good advise who better to give her advise on matter of the heart than the woman who gave her life. Within minutes Abeba's face is on the screen listening to her daughter's problem.

"You should give him a chance." Her mother says. "But, maman . . ." "But nothing." Abeba says. "Every time a handsome young man comes your way you reject him, this time I want you to open your heart and give your mind a rest." Danielle's mouth is wide open her mother had never said that before; just then her father walks in the picture. "Mon amour!" Her greats her. "How is my fille doing?" Danielle smiles broadly at her father. "I'm fine, papa."

"She's working with a handsome young man with smarts to match." Abeba tells her husband. "About time." Jean-Luc says and smiles at his wife. "I cannot believe this." Danielle says. "When do we meet him?" Her father asks. Danielle cuts off the communication.


	2. Chapter 2

E=MC . . . ?

Part 2

After cutting off her parents Danielle passes all over her flat, how could they do that to her? All their only child wanted was the usual assurance from them, but no this time they turned the tables on her and told her in no uncertain manner that she should get a man and JD, is the man they think is perfect for her. "Are they crazy?" She says to herself. "I'm . . . I'm a woman of science not love and besides look at me, who would want me?" She continues on as she looks in a mirror.

Danielle has never been to keen on her looks whenever someone gives her a compliment she turns it the other way around. Whenever she looks in a mirror she doesn't see what everyone else does; her parents have always told her how beautiful she is, but in her eyes she is far from a beauty not like the models she sees on the Paris runways. Those women are beautiful, well dress, the whole world knows their names, every woman including her envy them and men, men go crazy for them.

That night as she sleeps her dreams are all alike with JD taking center stage, in all of them he sweeps her of her feet and just like a romance novel takes her to a far away place and they live happily ever after. Finally her alarm goes off she looks at the time it's 6:00 A.M. time to get up, but she doesn't want to. Finally after 10 min. of fighting with herself she gets up and gets ready for the day ahead.

On his part JD had a restless night, he tossed and turned only getting a few minutes of sleep at a time. He wakes up tired and still unsure as to what he is going to do about his feelings for Danielle. Tired and all he too gets up and readies himself, but he is afraid of what the day will bring. He walks to the lab his head down in deep thought, he doesn't see Danielle coming the opposite direction.

The two nearly collide at the entrance. "Excusez-moi" Danielle says not looking up at the person. "It was my fault." JD says. "Oh, JD, I didn't see you." She says still not looking up. The two try to walk up the stairs but it looks more like they are dancing, their laughter is force as the awkward moment is witnessed by passers by.

Finally they enter the building and head to their share lab. Just like yesterday they don't speak to each other only if it is a matter of their work. That pattern continues for the entire week they are both relieve when the weekend comes along, they won't be seeing each other until the following Monday. That very evening JD calls home to let his family know how things are going.

"I miss you so much!" His mother says. "How are you doing, son?" His father says. JD smiles brightly before answering. " I'm doing fine. What time is there?" He asks. "It's just a little after 10:00 A.M." Jack says. "I should not have call. You two must be bored from waiting for my call." He says. "None sense." Helen says. "We always have time for you no matter the hour." JD smiles again feeling much better thanks his mother's kind words.

"What is it?" His mother asks then. "What do you mean?" "You look like something is bothering you." His father says. "I'm fine." He says, but his parents specially his mother can tell something is wrong. "Do you want to tell us what is going on or would you prefer me reading your mind?" JD thinks for a moment and decides it's best to tell them rather than have his mother read his mind. "Fine, I'll tell."

JD swallows hard a few times before uttering a word. "The scientist that Prof. Sharp arranged for me to work with is a girl, and she's as young as I am and . . . and. . ." "And you are falling for her." Helen finishes for him. "Does she have feelings for you?" Jack asks him. "Yes, but . . ." "Have you two spoken about the matter?" Helen keeps on prodding. "No, we have been avoiding the subject."

"Son, you two have to talk and resolve the issue, does she or does not want you and do you or do you not want her?" Jack says. "I know, but this whole week has been a blur of emotions, for both of us." His parents understand, but they know is in their best interest to talk about how they feel. "JD, communication is very important in a relationship." "But we don't have a relationship, mom."

"It doesn't matter the whole thing is eating at you." Helen says. "Listen to your mother, son." Jack says. Defeated JD gives in and agrees to talk to Danielle first thing Monday morning.

On the other hand Danielle is talking to her parents trying to dissuade them from visiting her. "Maman, papa you know my flat is too small it will not accommodate you." She says. "We can stay at a hotel." Her father says. Danielle is horrified now there was no way she can stop them from visiting, but she tries none the less. "How about I go visit you?" She offers hoping they will agree. "Non, we will be visiting you; besides it's been a while since your father and I traveled to Paris."

Saying that Abeba cuts Danielle off same thing she did to them earlier. "Oh mon Dieu, What am I going to do?" Panic sets in as she knows their trip to Paris isn't only just for a casual visit, they want to meet JD. Again she starts thinking on how to stop them, but there is no way out she knows she has to face them.

Monday is once again upon them. JD is going to talk to Danielle today in following with his parents ill advise or was it coercion? Whichever it was the time had come for him to say what he has to say and hopefully hear what he wants to hear.

He walks to the lab with hope in his heart he is about to enter the building when he sees Danielle coming the other way, she look upset about something or someone and gave him a funny look on the way in.

"What did I do?" He asks her once inside. Danielle does not respond. "If you don't tell me what I did I might do whatever it is again." He says. "Je suis désolé." She says. "It's just that my parents are coming for a visit and . . . and I don't want them to." She finishes. JD is a little perplex by that explanation. "Why not? By the way you spoke of them a few days ago I assumed you have a good relationship with them." "I do, but at the moment I do not wish them to visit."

Just them an explosion is heard outside the building. "What was that?" Danielle asks. "I don't know." He says. A few minutes later the answer is reveal . . . Scarab is in town. JD grabs Danielle by the arm and drags her to a safer place. "Stay here until I return." He says. "You are not leaving me here." She tells him. "You have to stay and wait for me." He tells her this time a little more forceful.

"Non!" She says and stands her ground. "Fine." He says. "Come with me I want to show you something." The two are careful leaving their hiding place once out of everyone's sight he reveals his secret to her. "Bionics On!" In front of her is not JD Bennett, but IQ of the Bionic Six.

Danielle loses her speech for a moment. "You . . .you . . ." Is all she can say. "Please stay here while I take care of them." With those words IQ leaves her standing there mouth wide open.

IQ makes short work of Scarab and Glove the two leave but promise to return, he is congratulated by everyone in the IN2P3 everyone except for Danielle who watching from afar waiting for him to talk to her in private.

"Why didn't you tell me you are one of the Bionic Six?" She practically yells at him. "I am not in liberty to discuss my secret identity to anyone, but I had to make an exception due to the circumstances." He says.

"My parents want to meet you." She says out of nowhere. "Is this the reason why you were so upset this morning?" He asks. Danielle nods her lips trembling. "They think you and I are made for each other." "My parents think the same." He says.

After that the two don't say a word just look deeply into each others eyes and kiss. A kiss of pure love.


	3. Chapter 3

E=MC . . . ?

Part 3

That evening at JD's flat he and Danielle drink coffee, the two are in a conference call with Jack and Helen. "Son, we are happy you alone managed to stop Scarab and Glove, but we aren't too sure you should have let Danielle know about your secret identity." Jack says. "Monsieur Bennett, I can assure you I will not tell anyone you are the Bionic Six." Danielle says.

"I'm still very disappointed, JD." Jack says quite sternly. "I had no choice." JD says. "I think you did." His father says. "Son, remember we took an oath never to reveal who we are." Jack continues. "You broke that oath and now the team's identity is in jeopardy." JD and Danielle lower their heads afraid of what would be said next.

Helen takes pity on the couple. "We will place our trust in you, Danielle." She says. "We are?" Jack says stunned. She nods. The two youths look up and are equally stunned themselves. "I have ESP and can read a person's mind." Helen explains. "I read what's on your mind and for what I saw I believe you are a trust worthy person. But you have to promised to never reveal to anyone who we are, understood?"

"I understand." She says. She sand JD hold hands and allow the breaths they been holding to finally escape. Helen and Jack smile then . . . "You make a beautiful couple." Helen says out of the blue. Both JD and Danielle blush, they know she is right. "My parents will be coming soon for a visit." Danielle says. "They want to meet JD." "If they are visiting, then we should too." Jack says. "You do realized we don't have the space in either her flat or mine to have all of you." JD says.

"We'll stay at a hotel." Jack says. "My parents said the same thing." Danielle tells him. "We like your parents already." Helen says and smiles brightly. "Do you know when they'll be arriving?" Jack asks. "Oui, they are visiting next week." Is the reply. "In that case we will be there next week too." He says looking at his wife who nods and smiles even more.

"We'll see you next week." JD says. "We love you, both." His mother says. With those words their respective screens go blank. Next in getting a call are Danielle's parents; she is very nervous about calling them with JD sitting next to her, she makes the call and waits for their faces to appear on the screen. "So, he is the one!" Her mother says excitedly. "Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Bonaly." JD says. "Merci, but this is not a proper introduction." Mr. Bonaly says. "We will properly meet once we arrive to Paris."

"Are your parents visiting too?" He asks JD. "Oui monsieur." JD responds. "Good, good, good. We cannot wait to meet our future in-laws." Mrs. Bonaly says and smiles at her equally happy husband. "Your what?" Danielle squeals. JD's face turns pale at the thought. The next thing they know her parents start talking about a wedding at the family winery. "Maman, papa, JD and I just met there is no need to talk about a wedding." Her parents only smile. "We will see you next week." Her father says then the screen goes blank.

"We should stop them from coming here." Danielle says. "Nothing we can do now." JD tells her. The two brace for what will be the longest week of their lives. As they sit and contemplate what will be once their parents meet Danielle asks a question JD didn't see coming.

"Do you trust me?" "What do you mean?" He asks back. "You turned bionic right in front of me without even wondering if I would tell anyone else." She answers. He thinks for a moment before answering. "I did it without thinking. Fighting Scarab and his men is something my family and I have done for so long turning bionic comes so natural to me . . . I just did."

"But, do you trust me?" Danielle questions him again. JD looks deeply into her eyes for a long time . . . "Yes, I trust you." He finally says. She smiles at him, but the smile is a sad one. "It will fine." He tells her. "But your father isn't happy with what you did." "I know, but he trust my mother and she thrust you and if she does so does he." The two hug and stay in that position for the longest not daring to let go of each other.

"I love you." JD says for the fist time. Danielle looks up at him and lightly touches his lips. "I love you too." She says. They hold even tighter the only sound they hear is their combined heartbeats - the sound they make is very soothing and soon they are sound asleep still in each others arms. After a few hours they wake up feeling much lighter, better, happier.

Danielle looks at the clock on the wall and sees it's time for her to go. "Can you stay a little longer?" JD asks her. "I can't." She says. As she gets up to leave he holds her hand and sits her back down for a good-bye kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow." JD tells her then gets up with her and walks her out the door, he goes back to his flat and watches her go down the street from his window.

He sits back down and finishes his now cold coffee thinking about what will happen once their parents meet and the big embarrassment it will sure bring. Still he can't help but to smile as he has found the perfect life partner someone who equals him in every way possible and makes him complete.

Once in her flat, Danielle, too realizes she has found her equal the one person who would be with her for the rest of their natural lives; as she lays on her bed a big smiles appears on her lips for the first time in a long time she is happy she has found love.

The End

I want to thank MaryJany13 for helping me with the French. I would have had a hard time without your help, thank you so much.

Translations

Bonjour = Good morning

Très bien = Very well

Mademoiselle = Miss

Comment allez-vous = How are you

Monsieur = Mister, Sir

Fille = Daughter

Vous parlez bien français = You speak French well

Merci = Thank you

Excusez-moi = Excuse me

Je suis désolé = I am sorry

Maman = Mom

Papa = Dad


End file.
